When I want to draw
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Oneshot. Yami wants to find motivation to draw, and when he calls Yugi to find inspiration Yami gives Yugi more than expected. Yaoi Lemon! YYxY Puzzleshipping. R&R please!


Nekogal: Hey there! I just was in the mood of writing a lemon, also I wanted to give you guys something to read while I keep working on the update of 'To hide behind the truth'. So I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just the plot. Enjoy!

* * *

Yami sat on Yugi's bed, with a notebook and a pencil in his hands, trying to capture the image of his drawing, but it was rather difficult without some inspiration. He sighed frustrated and erased for fifth time his failed drawing; he looked around him trying to find some inspiration, but saw nothing.

Thinking of something that could help him draw, Yami then thought of what might help him. "Yugi! Would you come here for a second please?" Called Yami from the room, hearing the response from his hikari that was downstairs. "I'll be right there!"

Yami heard some footsteps coming near until the door opened and Yugi came inside "What is it mou hitori no boku?" He asked as he sat on the bed next to said person.

"Well Yugi, I'm trying to draw something but I find no inspiration, I thought you could be the model so I could draw you. Because you are very beautiful and that gives me inspiration, and I'd like to draw someone I love" He said with soft words trying to convince his light.

Yugi blushed and smiled at him "That is very sweet, I'd love to be the model Yami, after all you are a very good drawer" He commented.

Yami smiled at the expected answer "Thanks Aibou" He stood up from the bed "Now just let me lock the door and close the curtains" He walked to the door and locked it, then to the curtains and closed them.

For some reason at this Yugi felt nervous "W-Why did you do t-that?"

The dark half turned at him and smirked "Because you are gong to be my model, my naked model"

Yugi blushed madly. And at this Yami chuckled "Oh come on Aibou, you have a beautiful body, there's no reason to be embarrassed"

Yugi still blushing crossed his arms nervous "I-It's just that… Um… it is kind of embarrassing to be posing naked in front of my… b-boyfriend…" He confessed

Yami chuckled and approached to him to give him a fast kiss "Don't worry, there's nothing to be ashamed of, trust me. Now please get off your shirt Aibou"

Still blushing, Yugi nodded and took off his shirt carefully. "Now please remove your socks" Asked kindly Yami again, and as before Yugi did as he was told.

Yami sat on the bed and grabbed his notebook and pencil again ready to draw "Now please remove your pants and boxers" He said remarking the word 'and'.

Yugi gulped and slid them down softly, feeling tensed when Yami's gaze widened and a smirk appeared on his handsome face "Very beautiful Aibou, indeed you are…" His words only making Yugi to blush more.

"Now Yugi I want you to kneel on the floor and stand like if you are going to pick something up, and lift your left leg slightly while you do" Ordered Yami.

The smaller kneeled, his nervousness almost gone; lifted his leg, and did as if he was going to pick something up, giving Yami the best look of his back, butt and legs.

At the scene in front of him Yami could not hold but to smirk wider, and began to draw feeling how motivation was flowing into the paper of the notebook. He looked at Yugi again and draw perfectly the curve of his back going down to his butt, and so onto his legs.

Yami looked at Yugi again, he was about to draw his beautiful face but he tilted his head at seeing his aibou's chin down. He stood up from the bed and lifted Yugi's chin slightly "Don't move Aibou, ok?"

Yugi nodded "Ok"

But Yami did not move either from his position; he had his Aibou there, naked, in front of him, vulnerable, and he was in a great mood too, so why not to take advantage of the situation?

Not thinking it twice Yami leaned to Yugi's soft petal lips into a deep passionate kiss; he pressed harder against the other trying and begging for his Aibou to open his mouth, and Yugi gladly did, beginning to moan when his tongue danced with Yami's.

After the passionate kiss Yugi panted and looked at Yami in surprise "But… what about… your drawing?" He said panting in the middle of the sentence.

Yami smirked "Screw the drawing I love you" Then he pushed Yugi on his back and got rid of his own clothes in a blink, being naked as his little light was. And not losing his time Yami attacked the young one's neck by biting it softly tasting the wonderful flavour of vanilla.

Smiling and moaning Yugi moved his head slightly to the side to give Yami more side to suck from his already heated skin. He felt how Yami slid his hands from his chest down to the tensed thighs in circles touching slightly his length.

Yugi closed his eyes in pleasure and held Yami's waist pulling him closer towards his nude body.

The older one smirked, then captured his Aibou's lips into a kiss, using it as a distraction to slowly snake his left hand to Yugi's member, and then squeezed it with strength. Yugi screamed breaking the kiss but Yami silenced him with another kiss, trying to calm him down.

Yami squeezed it again, producing the same answer but this time the scream was held inside the throat of the young teen; as pleasure began to increase to both boys. The older one then travelled his tongue and mouth down licking all his way,mapping Yugi's chest until he could reach one of his soft, pink half-erect nipples. Yami took it inside his mouth and licked it gently, as he sucked on the soft nub.

Yugi bucked his hips up and closed his eyes, but then he groaned when Yami pushed his hips down not letting him to do another similar move. "Why so horny Aibou?" He asked playfully

Yugi opened his eyes again and looked at him a little annoyed "Are you doing this because there's something better coming or you just love to torture me?" He asked. Yami grinned at him "Both"

And not saying anything else Yami didn't lose his time and travelled down to Yugi's thighs and then to his length, still with his hand pushing Yugi's hip down. He licked it, from up and down, producing at first shivers, purrs, and then moans; pleased with the reaction he kept his assault and then took Yugi fully inside his mouth.

The small teen rolled his eyes back and moaned, again he tried to buck his hips but he wasn't able to; he only could hold Yami's hair tightly trying to somehow make him go deeper. Yugi could feel how Yami's talented tongue flicked his tongue all around the soft flesh, sucking slightly. It was then that in no time Yami purred making Yugi to moan at the sensation, Yami did it again and Yugi clutched into Yami's hair tighter.

Yami smirked inwardly, and now he wanted to hear his hikari to scream, scream in sheer and pure ecstasy. Suddenly Yami sucked with great strength eliciting a beautiful scream from Yugi, he sucked, flicked his tongue, tasted the flesh and he even bit it slightly, making it only to hear Yugi scream again.

The older felt how Yugi wanted to buck his hips up, and feeling pity for the little one he let go; when Yugi felt Yami's hand gone he immediately bucked his hips up feeling how the warmth of Yami's mouth surrounded him even more. Yugi opened his eyes and looked down only to see how his dark was sucking again, not holding back the scream.

Slowly, Yami slid his hands on Yugi's ass and cupped the round soft cheeks in his hands as he licked gently Yugi's member.

Nature then took its course; Yugi felt how the muscles of his stomach got tight, and he did his best to hold it, he really did, but wasn't capable enough to stop it "Y-Yami!"

And then Yugi's essence flowed into Yami's mouth as he drank every single drop of the milky substance, feeling a pleasant warmth inside his body as he heard Yugi groan because of the painful release.

Happy with the results Yami sat up and looked down at a panting, sweating Yugi. He smirked and straddled the other's legs with his knees preparing himself for what he'd been waiting for "Be ready my dear" He almost whispered and he received a nod.

Then with a quick move he came inside Yugi, hearing another scream that sounded like music to his ears. He began to thrust inside, wanting to find the special spot that would make Yugi's senses to fade away. He began to move all inside his hikari in different angles, still on his search, wanting to hear it, just to hear it.

"Yami!"

There. Yami smirked inwardly and kept thrusting inside Yugi with all his heart, strength and love; he bit his lower lip and moaned at feeling Yugi's wall around him "Oh Aibou… m-my love… s-so hot, so tight… oh Gods…" He moaned.

Yugi clutched to Yami's shoulders and bucked his hips in perfect rhythm with the other's thrusts. The young one shook his head to both sides screaming, panting and moaning "Oh Yami! Ah…! Y-Yami!" He screamed. And again Yugi felt the pain of holding his release increasing "Yami… I-I'm close…"

Yami chuckled "S-So am I…" He whispered. Then with a few more thrusts both Yugi and Yami released, feeling how each other's essence filled their bodies with a wonderful warmth.

Having no more energy left Yami fell on Yugi's chest and closed his eyes, he smiled and looked up at Yugi "You liked that Aibou…?"

Yugi held Yami's head in his warm embrace and nodded "Of course…" He closed his eyes for a moment but then he opened them at realizing something "Yami?"

"Hm?"

Yugi looked down at him with curiousness "What about your drawing?" He asked

Yami looked up at his hikari and grinned "What drawing?"

Yugi chuckled and gave a kiss to Yami's head.

* * *

Nekogal: There you go! I really do hope you like it! Please review, you know I like reviews, do you like reviews? Because I like reviews. Who doesn't like reviews? Until another oneshot!


End file.
